foreverknightfandomcom-20200216-history
Season 1 DVD release in Germany
Forever Knight season 1 DVDs were released in Germany on February 19, 2010. They contain all the extra footage that was missing in the North American version. The audio track is German and English. However, the extra scenes are available in German only. They're region 2 coded. And they are split in two box sets with 3 discs in each box. Part 1 contains the pilot (Dark Knight 1+2) and 9 episodes, part 2 covers the remaining 11 episodes. Included in each box is a booklet, providing summaries of each episode as well as additional information on the production. Extras: There's an image gallery on Disc 3 of Set 1, containing Season 1 promo shots and several scene shots. Front Cover Copy Both DVDs have the German logo for the series, in which the title (Nick Knight: Der Vampircop) has Nick's name written in the same font employed for the words "Forever Knight" in the English-language version of the show. The front covers of the DVDs have different pictures of Nick, but the same caption above: "Durstig nach Blut. Hungrig nach Erlösung." (Thirsty for blood. Hungry for redemption.) Back Cover Copy Unlike the front covers, the back covers of the two DVDs differ in both the illustrations and much of the text. However, both have the same caption at the very top of the box: ::Er ist einer der besten Cops Torontos. Er fährt einen alten Cadillac. Er is 700 Jahre alt, kann fliegen und ist nur durch Feuer verwundbar — denn Nick Knight ist ein Vampir! ::He is one of Toronto's best cops. He drives an old Cadillac. He is 700 years old, can fly, and is only vulnerable to fire — for Nick Knight is a vampire! Both also have the following caption underneath the text introducing the series: ::Die Mischung aus nervenzerreißender Spannung und einer Spur Erotik machte die Vampir-Saga "Nick Knight" in den USA, Kanada und Deutschland zu einem wahren Straßenfeger! ::The mixture of nerve-wrenching tension and a hint of the erotic makes the vampire saga, ''Nick Knight, a true blockbuster in the USA, Canada, and Germany.'' Back of the First DVD The principal illustration on the back of the first DVD is the same picture of Nick as a cop holding a gun that is used on the front of the second DVD. This is followed by the following textual description of the premise of the show: ::Im 13. Jahrhundert, wird Nicholas, Ritter eines französischen Ordens, von der Vampirin Janette verführt und von ihrem Meister LaCroix in einen untoten Blutsauger verwandelt. Doch eines Jahres überwindet Nick seine böse Natur und geht seinen eigenen Weg. Bei der Polizei in Toronto versucht er sein durch Jahrhunderte langes Morden belastetes Gewissen zu erleichtern, indem er Verbrecher stellt. Nick, der einen alten Cadillac sein eigen nennt, lebt in einem alten Warenhaus. Nur die Pathologin Dr. Natalie Lambert kennt Nicks Geheimnis, sein Partner im Dienst, Don Schanke, hat keine Ahnung, dass er mit einem Vampir auf Streife geht... ::In the 13th century, Nicholas—a knight in a French order—was tempted by the vampire Janette and changed by her master, LaCroix, into an undead bloodsucker. Years later, Nick overcomes his evil nature and goes his own way. With the police in Toronto, he seeks to ease his conscience of the burden of centuries of murder by catching criminals. Nick, who owns an old Cadillac, lives in an old warehouse. Only the pathologist Dr. Natalie Lambert knows Nick's secret. His partner on the force, Don Schanke, has no notion that he goes on patrol with a vampire.... Back of the second DVD The text describing the premise of the series is different on the second DVD: ::Detective Nick Knight, Cop bei der Mordkommission, trägt ein dunkles Geheimnis. Er ist über 700 Jahre alt und ein Vampir, der sich nichts sehnlicher wünscht, als wieder ein Sterblicher zu werden. Mit seinem Partner Don Schanke geht Nick jede Nacht auf die Straßen Torontos, um Serienkillern, Ritualmördern und mächtigen Vampiren das Handwerk zu legen. An seiner Seite stehen zwei Frauen, die Pathologin Natalie, die einzigen Sterbliche, die Nicks Geheimnis kennt, und Janette — eine Vampirin, die Nick treu ergeben ist, ihn aber auch zurück auf den Pfad der Dunkelheit führen möchte... ::Detective Nick Knight, cop in the Homicide Division, carries a dark secret: he is over 700 years old and a vampire, though he wishes for nothing more than to become mortal again. With his partner, Don Schanke, Nick goes out every night on the streets of Toronto to catch serial killers, ritual murderers, and powerful vampires. At his side stand two women: the pathologist Natalie, the only mortal who knows Nick's secret, and Janette—a vampire who is loyal to Nick, and who wants to lead him back again to the path of darkness. See also: * Season 2 DVD release in Germany Category:DVD releases